Step stools are very useful in the home or work allowing users to reach areas that would otherwise be unreachable, whether the intent is to access storage cabinets, do cleaning, change light bulbs, etc. Commonly, step stools have a latch that keeps the platform constrained to the rear rail while in use. Most latches are engaged as the platform strikes the rear section's crossbar. In one instance, the latch strikes first, causing the latch to cam by rotation out of the way of the crossbar. A responsive force, spring, gravity, etc., causes the latch to rotate back toward the crossbar, once the crossbar has moved past the latch. The latch is stopped by the inherent design of the platform or the latch. In the extended position, the latch has encompassed the crossbar to the point the crossbar is unable to be forced past the latch, unless the latch is rotated externally by hand to move away from the crossbar.